


Strictly Ballroom

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, PDA, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare leads to Marvey coming out to the firm as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a contribution for [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) challenge #4 (may I have this dance).
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

"Have you ever gone mudding with Louis?" Kyle grins broadly, leaning back in his chair.

Katrina smiles back at him thinly and tilts her head a little to the right. "Yes."

Kyle's eyes – and all the other associates' seated at their table as well – grow as wide as saucers. "Really?"

"Yeah, _really_." Katrina smirks and folds her hands under her chin.

"Oh. My. God." That's Ian. "How many times?"

"Uh-uh," Katrina shakes her head. "Only _one_ question. _One_ truth."

"Oh, _come on_ ," Mike chimes in. "It's basically just question #1.5 – don't leave us hanging here like that!"

"Okay," Katrina concedes and takes a sip from her glass of wine. "Twice."

The music in the room changes from slow to a little more upbeat and a couple of people leave the dance floor as others step onto it. Pearson Specter Litt's annual Christmas party is in full swing. The six course dinner has been over for about half an hour, all the speeches have been held and honors have been dealt out to various employees. Katrina has been awarded "Associate of the Year" and she's pleased as punch – and a little tipsy as well. Otherwise she'd never have agreed to answer the second question.

Mike is well aware of that, so he presses further. "Just twice? What happened?" He raises his eyebrows and takes a sip from his own glass.

"Believe it or not," Katrina says with a very smug look on her face, "but Louis got weirded out."

The whole table bursts into laughter at her admission and the semi-incredulous look on her face that goes along with it. 

"Holy shit," Mike exclaims. "How did you manage _that_??"

"Nonono, enough." Katrina sets down her glass and leans forward. "Enough now. My turn." She fixates Mike and grins. "Mike. Truth or dare?"

For some reason Mike just _knows_ with an alarming certainty that she'll go for _his_ mudding experiences with Louis and he really doesn't want to go back there. Wrinkling his nose and bringing his glass to his lips again, he sighs.

"Dare."

Ian and Kyle gasp and Seth breaks into a high pitched laughter that has several people at the neighboring tables turn their heads.

Katrina purses her lips and lets her eyes wander around the room for a couple of seconds. When they reach the name partners' table, they stop and an almost devilish grin appears on Katrina's lips when she looks back at Mike.

"I dare you to ask Harvey Specter for the next dance." She leans back in her chair and folds her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh. My. God," Kyle whispers and Eric covers his mouth with his hand. 

Mike seems to be frozen in time and space for a moment, except for his eye lids fluttering shut and his chest rising and falling. When he opens his eyes again, he takes a deep breath and straightens his back.

"Okay."

More hands fly to other mouths and Katrina mouths a silent "What?" when Mike rises and buttons the jacket of his tux. He readjusts his bow tie and turns to walk across the room to the table where Harvey is sitting.

Harvey looks relaxed, Mike thinks. He's talking to Dominic Barone, who's one of the firm's guests of honor this year. They have come to terms since Dominic took over as CEO for McKernon Motors a couple of years ago. Business is flourishing as are the firm's billables and Dominic has grown into his new role nicely – and Harvey has been at his side the whole time as his attorney, his advisor and, more recently, as his friend as well. 

Mike smiles. He knows how much McKernon Motors means to Harvey and he's happy for his partner's success.

Because that's what they are and have been for over a year now. Partners. Lovers. Joy. Fixed points in each other's busy and most of the times very stressful and taxing lives. 

Nobody at the firm knows that, though. At least not yet. Well, Jessica does, of course, and Marty from HR who had given them disclosures to sign once they'd told Jessica. And they suspect that Norma might know as well, for she had walked into the file room after hours once – Mike could have sworn they'd locked the door after stumbling inside and so could Harvey – and she keeps faintly smiling at them every time she meets one of them or both in the hallways of the firm. And Harvey swears she's winked at him just the other day when he exited the men's room after Mike. But that might of course be just part of their imagination.

Earlier that day, while he was tying Mike's bow tie, Harvey had whispered to Mike, his lips touching Mike's cheek ever so lightly. "We haven't been in the file room much recently. How about we search for that GrandSaphire document we're missing tomorrow night? It must be in there somewhere." Mike had nodded, hummed and leaned his head back, resting it on Harvey's shoulder.

And then Harvey had made the suggestion. He'd suggested they come out as a couple at the Christmas party. By arriving together, Mike as Harvey's official Plus One – or the other way round. By dancing together. By leaving together. By holding hands.

Mike had spent almost an hour talking Harvey out of that idea afterwards, which is why they had arrived late at the event's location. It wasn't that Mike was afraid to come out. It was that Mike was afraid to come out _at the firm_. Not on his behalf but on Harvey's. There had been enough talk already when he'd been promoted to senior associate back in August. Which, by the way, had been Jessica's and Louis' doing, not Harvey's. But he didn't want Harvey to be accused of favoritism. Harvey didn't need that, he didn't deserve it.

So Mike had talked him out of it and while Harvey hadn't been angry with Mike anymore when they'd left for the event, Mike had known that, even though he understood and believed that Mike wasn't ashamed, Harvey had still been disappointed. Maybe even hurt – such things are difficult to know for sure with Harvey. They had held hands in the car, but from the tight set of Harvey's jaws Mike had just known. They had arrived together, but Harvey had asked Ray to park in a side street and he'd waited a couple of minutes in the car before he had followed Mike into the hotel.

Now he's laughing at something Dominic's wife has just said, little wrinkles of amusement around his eyes and all. When Mike approaches their table, his patent leather shoes making no sound on the soft carpet, Harvey looks up and smiles at him. A full Harvey Specter smile that nearly swipes Mike off his feet.

Mike shakes Mrs. Barone's and Dominic's hands as well as those of the other people at the table: Jessica and Jeff, Louis and Sheila, a couple Louis introduces as Jeanette and Peter Harrington, Tom Keller and his Plus One Wyatt – or maybe it's the other way round. 

Harvey leans back in his chair, slouching slightly and crossing his feet at the ankles. He brings his glass to his lips, takes a swallow – champagne, he's drinking champagne, from the region, from France – and tilts his head, smiling. "Mike."

"Ladies, gentlemen—" Mike bows slightly in direction of the table. "If I may."

He turns to face Harvey and smiles at him in return. "May I have this dance?"

Harvey keeps smiling but he raises his eyebrows the tiniest bit. "Is this a joke, rookie?"

"No," Mike smiles and holds out his hand. "Not a joke." From the corner of his eyes he can see how Louis' glass stops on its way to his mouth mid-movement and how Jessica's face bursts into a beaming smile. "I'm doing this on a dare, though."

Harvey frowns and takes another sip from his glass before setting it down onto the table. "Are you mocking me?"

"No," Mike repeats and holds his hand out a little further. "I'm asking you for this dance."

Nodding slowly, Harvey sits up straight and nods at the group gathered around the table. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Louis. If you'll excuse me."

Louis is still flabbergast, judging by the "What the—" he grits through his teeth, and Sheila is pecking his cheek, murmuring "I think it's great" against Louis' cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harvey asks as he buttons his jacket and then steers Mike towards the dance floor with a hand at the small of Mike's back.

"Oh yes," Mike says, grinning. "Besides, the alternative would have been to tell those guys" – he motions in the general direction of his own table – "about mudding with Louis. Details and all."

Harvey breaks into a grin as well and runs his palm up and down Mike's back once. "I think I can get behind your choice." He stops at the edge of the dance floor and turns to face Mike. Already half the eyes in the room must be on them and this would be the last chance to call the whole thing off. "But," he surreptitiously touches Mike's fingers with his. "Are you really sure? Just a few hours ago you wouldn't—"

"I am," Mike answers and smiles, taking Harvey's hand in his. "I'm ready for this. We're ready." He squeezes Harvey's hand and then his face falls.

"What is it," Harvey enquires softly as the current song enters its final phase.

"What if we—" Mike bites his lips and casts a worried look at the dancing couples. "I mean we've never—"

"Don't worry, rookie," Harvey grins and brings Mike's hand to his mouth. "I've got this."

"'Kay," Mike nods and smiles when Harvey places a quick kiss on his knuckles. "Of course you do. You're Harvey Fucking Specter, after all."

"We'll see about that later," Harvey whispers and pulls Mike forward onto the dance floor. "Now let's give those people something they can really gape at."

He turns to face Mike and maneuvers him into the standard dancing position. 

Mike takes a deep breath and the new song starts. The second they begin to move Mike knows that Harvey is an excellent dancer. Not that he had expected anything else, but in this case it's a huge relief. Harvey leads Mike effortlessly and Mike barely even notices what his feet are doing and why.

"Everybody is staring at us," Mike says after a little while and Harvey grins.

"Of course they are. We're the most gorgeous couple on the dance floor. What do I say? In the whole room."

"Bragger," Mike grins back.

"It's not bragging if it's true," Harvey shoots back and swings them around in a pretty breathtaking turn. "And it is."

"You are amazing," Mike breathes, and Harvey breaks into a genuine smile.

"So are you." He pulls Mike a little closer. "And you look so fucking sexy in that tux. Almost as good as you look naked."

"Oh god," Mike murmurs and nearly trips over his own feet. "Look who's talking."

Harvey laughs and catches Mike before he stumbles.

When song fades and the light in the room is lowered a few minutes later, they pause for a moment when the mood of the music changes again.

"Slow song," Harvey says calmly, locking his eyes with Mike and taking hold of his hands. "May I have this dance?"

Mike swallows and nods and Harvey pulls him close. He feels Mike tensing in his arms and strokes his hands up and down Mike's back a couple of times before he brings them into an intimate dancing position. 

"You sure this is a good idea?" Mike asks, eyes downcast.

"The best," Harvey murmurs and lifts Mike's chin up with his crooked index finger. "Relax," he whispers. "Forget everyone else. It's only me. Relax…"

They start to sway to the music, holding each other close, and Mike tries to calm his breathing.

"Relax," Harvey murmurs close to his ear and Mike closes his eyes.

"Okay." He can feel his breath against Harvey's shoulder and he can smell Harvey's cologne and the freshly laundered tux. He can smell Harvey, too. The most unique and most mysterious scent in the world. Harvey. Love.

"Hmmm", Harvey hums into his ear and Mike can just _feel_ that he's smiling. "You feel so good."

"Yeah," Mike sighs and begins to relax into their movements and Harvey's embrace. "I mean, you too."

"The things I want to do to you…" Harvey's voice is soft and low and its vibrations run through Mike's whole body in slow, electrifying waves. "With my hands. With my tongue. With my—"

"Harvey." Mike can feel himself reacting to Harvey's words and the low timbre of his voice. His dick twitches in his pants and he feels as if he's falling out of a small motor plane in the sky. "Oh god."

"I want to make you feel so good," Harvey murmurs and brings their bodies even closer together, gently pulling Mike against him. "Give you so much pleasure… How often do you think you can come for me tonight? Hmmm?"

Mike's dick hardens further and Mike can feel that Harvey is getting hard as well with the way their groins are pressed against each other. "Harvey," he moans under his breath.

"Three times?" Harvey rasps and shifts them a little so that his right leg finds its way between Mike's legs. "Four?"

"Fuck", Mike hisses and tries to keep from grinding against Harvey as good as he can. "I don't know. Maybe." Forgetting everyone else doesn't seem like such a good idea all of a sudden. "If you keep that up the first one will happen right here."

Harvey chuckles and increases the pressure of his palm against the small of Mike's back. "Would you like that, Mike?" He leads them to a sudden stop and holds them like that for a second or two before continuing their dance. "Would you like me to make you come like that? Show everyone you're mine?"

Mike nods, blushing. 

"Tell me," Harvey whispers. "Tell me."

"God, yes. I'd like that. Fuck." Mike squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lips. He knows he's fully erect by now and he can feel a drop of pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock. "But—Fuck." He moans under his breath when Harvey's leg presses against his erection again. "But please don't."

"Don't what?" Harvey teases and lightly runs his hand down Mike's back and over his ass.

"Don't make me come like this," Mike whispers, tightening his hold on Harvey. "Please."

Harvey nods and leans back a little so he can look Mike in the eyes. "Okay," he says and kisses Mike softly on the lips. "I just want you so much. All the time. You have no idea…"

"Take me home." Mike breaks eye contact when the song comes to a close and winces. "After the next dance. I need a moment to—"

Harvey nods again and loosens his hold of Mike a little, easing the pressure of body against body. "Me too."

The new song starts and they swing to the music lightly, smiling at each other.

"So," Mike says, locking eyes with Harvey again. "Now everybody knows."

"Yeah," Harvey grins. The grin slowly fades from his face until only the faintest of smiles remains lingering around his lips and eyes. "How do you feel about that?"

"Good," Mike says and nods. "I feel good. And so fucking horny."

They finish the dance in silence and when they break apart, they've both managed to restore a little composure. They're still grateful for the low-lit room, though, and for their dark clothes. 

"You wanna go home now?" Harvey asks quietly as he steers Mike across the dance floor towards the tables. Mike nods.

"Wow, that was one hell of a dance," Sheila exclaims when they reach Harvey's table, clapping her hands. Louis just gapes and Jessica and Dominic smile broadly. 

"Yeah," Harvey grins and nods. "If you'd excuse us now – we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Jessica laughs briefly and nods at both of them. "You're officially dismissed for the night. Have fun, you two!"

They exit the venue quickly, interrupted only by a quick and dirty make-out and groping session in the cloak room that ends with Harvey begging Mike to stop this time. 

The car ride back to Harvey's condo is a tantalizing mess of hands and tongues and has Mike coming down Harvey's throat about half-way despite their mutual efforts to retain at least a shred of decorum. At least Mike manages to stifle his moans and screams by biting the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood, his fingers tangled in Harvey's hair, gripping the short strands tightly.

When they enter the condo, they're both so wound up that they're not even able to take the time to undress. Harvey is inside of Mike within thirty seconds after unlocking the door, trousers and boxer briefs pooling at their knees and Mike bent over the kitchen island, begging Harvey to make him come again.

Mike does make it to four times that night. Once in their bed, with Harvey buried deep inside his tight heat and the fourth time Harvey makes him come with only his hand wrapped around Mike's cock. Mike loses all perception of time and space then, his whole universe narrowing down to Harvey's fingers on his dick and Harvey's breaths against his skin, Harvey's voice in his ear, Harvey's words of love and glowing praise running through his body and that burning need for completion. 

"Remind me to send Katrina some flowers or something when we're back at work on Monday," Mike murmurs, already half asleep, when Harvey gathers him into his arms and throws the covers over their bodies in the wee hours of the night. 

"What?" Harvey yawns. "Why?"

"She's the one who issued the dare." Mike snuggles back against Harvey and closes his eyes.

"In that case," Harvey whispers into the nape of Mike's neck and lets his tongue run over Mike's still sweaty skin. "Remind me to give her a raise."

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to tumblr and join the fun at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com)!! :D


End file.
